


One Day

by Jeck_Backson



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeck_Backson/pseuds/Jeck_Backson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little one shot that popped into my head</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little one shot that popped into my head. It may get tied in with Polis Entertainment at a later date, it may remain a stand-alone. Im not sure yet.

Clarke could hear the steady beat of a bass drum as she stepped out of the elevator and into the dimly lit basement. As she made her way closer to the heavy green door sitting ajar at the end of the carpark, Clarke looked around having only been down here a few times so far, she noticed a familiar motor bike tucked away in the corner behind a similarly familiar set of tires peeking out from under a cover. Clarke couldn’t help the small smile as she thought back to the first time she got on the back of that bike.  


_“Promise if I say its too fast you’ll slow down?” Clarke asked nervously as long slender fingers brushed the blondes jaw as Lexa tightened the chin strap of the helmet._  
_“Only if you promise to tell me when you want me to go faster?” Lexa smirked pulling her hands away and tugging on her own helmet. Clarke rolled her eyes at the taller girl and pulled her leather jacket on zipping it up._  
_Lexa swung her long leg over the saddle of the sleek black Kawasaki Ninja and settled into place firing the bike up. ”Come on then Wanheda.” She threw over her shoulder as she planted her feet on either side of the bike holding it steady for Clarke to climb on behind her. Once Clarke got comfortable, Lexa felt two strong arms circle her waist, wiggling back into the blonde Lexa got comfortable before slowly rolling the bike forward and out of the parking garage._  
_Clarke and Lexa had spent the whole day riding up along the coast line and through the mountains, just as the brunette had predicted Clarke spent much of the ride urging her to go faster._  
  


The distinct repetitive sound of gloves landing blow after blow on a punching bag became clearer as Clarke approached the door. So too did the song blasting through the speakers in the make shift gym. Clarke finally recognized the song as I Prevail’s heavy cover of Blank Space. Stopping in the door way, Clarke took in the view in front of her, Lexa, clad only in basketball shorts and a black sports bra, the tendrils of disobedient hair having fallen from her bun sticking to the sweat on her forehead, the glisten making Clarkes mouth water as her eyes followed a bead of sweat down over the ridges of Lexas toned abs. The blonde couldn’t help but bite her lip at the sight before her. The pair had only been dating a few weeks but were mostly inseparable.  
Lexas blows to the bag started to slow as the song, and her play list, came to an end. Only then did she notice the audience at the door. “Hey Babe, I wasn’t expecting you so early.” Lexa smiled warmly as she slung her towel over her shoulder and picked up her water bottle heading in the direction of the blonde still somewhat frozen in the doorway.  
“O kicked me out…” Clarke mumbled eyes still raking hungrily over the sweaty body in front of her. Lexa grinned knowing the effect ‘Post-work out Lexa’ had on the blonde.  
“Good, I kicked Reyes out.” Lexa takes a final step stopping directly infront of Clarke. It was involuntary, the way blue eyes darted between bright greens and plump lips. “I figured we could order in.. Netflix and chill?” Lexa stated more than asked. Clarkes nod was barely noticible.  
“More chill, less Netflix…” Clarke murmered before leaning forward and catching the taller girls lips with her own. “But first, we need a shower.”  
Lexa quirked her eyebrow. “Im not complaining, but we?” Clarke grinned and looped her arm around Lexas neck pulling their bodies flush together, Clarke could feel the heat radiating off Lexa, theres no way it was solely from the work out.  
“Well now Im all sweaty…” Clarke grinned leaning up slightly to kiss Lexa again.


End file.
